


Another Crawley: A Downton Abbey Fanfiction

by Hollywood_Hope



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: Alice, a child of an affair, has had a hard life.  Her mother died in childbirth and she has never known her father. She was raised by her aunt and uncle. Her uncle , after losing his job, became abusive. So much so that her aunt sends her away to find her father.When young Alice shows up on the steps on Downton Abbey she has no clue the new world she was going to step into.This story is set in season two just before William leaves with Mathew for the war.
Relationships: OC/OC, William Mason/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Alice’s POV**

I walked up to the large house nervous of what they will say at my arrival. I don’t even exist in their world. Lets hope they believe me and the letter my mother left.

I walked up to the large house and rang the doorbell. I waited a moment or two before the door opened. A tall older man, dressed like a butler opened the door. “How may I help you?” The man asked.

“I need to see his lordship. It’s rather urgent.” I said meekly not wanting any confrontation with this larger man.

“Who are you?” The man asked. He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

“I rather not say until his lordship is present.” I held out a letter. “I need to give him this. It’s a matter of my personal safety that I see him right away!” I look around hoping the horrible man of my past hasn’t found me yet.

“Fine. Come in and I will try to fetch his lordship.” The man seemed to have softened after noticing how terrified I was. I followed him inside and into a library larger than the first floor of my old home. “Wait here while I fetch his lordship.” The man left me alone in the large room.

I looked around while I waited. There were so many books, just the sight of them made me wish I knew how to read. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by a man coming into the room.

“Who are you?” The man asked, obviously mad he was interrupted doing whatever he was doing last. 

All the courage I previously had flew away. “M-My name is Al-Alice and I am your d-daughter.” He looked flabbergasted at my statement. I gave him the letter as quickly as I could. “My m-mum wr-wrote you a n-note in-incase I had to f-find y-you.” He grabbed the letter out of my hand quickly. 

As he was reading, a woman who I presumed was his wife entered the room. “Robert who is this?” She laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“This is impossible,” Lord Grantham muttered to himself. Completely ignoring his wife’s presence he continued talking to me. “Why did she never say she was pregnant?”

“Robert what is going on?” Lady Grantham asked looking at her husband concerned.

“I’m sorry Lord Grantham I can’t tell you why since I’m not my mother. I do have a theory that she was scared you would react negatively.” I started taking a step back scared that he would explode.

“Why should I believe this letter dating sixteen years ago!” Lord Grantham yelled making me jump in fright.

“Robert calm down. You’re scaring the poor girl.” Lady Grantham soothed while grabbing his hand. “Please tell me calmly who this girl is and why she is here?”

Lord Grantham took a deep breath before speaking. “This is Alice, daughter of Emily Clarke. She is here looking her father.” Lord Grantham ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to a window. He looked out at the front lawn possibly hoping it would give him the answers to his troubles.

“Well, who is her father dear?” Lady Grantham asked so innocently, unknowing of how her husband’s answer would change their lives.

“Me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice’s POV**

“What?” Lady Grantham asked sitting down in a chair to help her obtain the shock. 

“Years ago I got too involved with a maid. She resigned and left. I had no idea she was pregnant, especially with my child!” Lord Grantham yelled. I started to back away from Lord Grantham towards the door. His yelling initiated my fight or flight response. I ran out of the house. I heard them yelling my name to come back, but I was too far gone. My fear had taken over me. 

I kept running until I bumped into something. Or in this case, someone. “Where are you off to in a hurry.” The man said smiling kindly at me. He had soft brown eyes and a smile that spread all the way to his eyes. He held his hand out while his other held onto a cane. I reached out at took his outstretched hand. He helped me to my feet. “Now may I ask why were you in such a hurry?”

I sighed and looked down to the ground. “I had a bit of a disagreement with someone.” His kind smile stayed. 

“Why don’t you come with me and I can make you a cup of tea to help warm you up and you can tell me all about it.” He said holding out his arm to me.

“But I don’t even know your name. Plus I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“My name is John Bates and you would be quite welcomed at the house I work at. I’m sure Lord and Lady Grantham wouldn’t mind.” He said unknowing of the anxiety these few words caused me. 

“Lord Grantham? As in Robert Crawley? You work at Downton Abbey?” I asked taking a step back.

“Yes. Is everything alright? You are as white as a sheet. Are you feeling alright?” He asked out of genuine kindness not realizing the stress he was causing. 

“I-I have to go!” I turned and started running in the other direction. Rain started to pour, causing me to become soaking wet. I ran until I slipped in the mud causing me to fall and roll down a large hill. I rolled down the hill for feet before I finally hit a rock. Things started to look fuzzy all of the sudden. It was what felt like hours had passed when I heard shouting in the distance. Just as I saw someone approaching, everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lord Grantham’s POV_ **

I paced the library trying to come up with a plan. Cora was telling me off, saying that I handled things horrendously. “You should go after her Robert. There’s a bad rain storm coming and she probably has nowhere else to stay. She is your daughter after all.” 

“Cora. It’s too late. She probably got a train already and has left town. Plus she would never want to stay here. I mean did you see how she was dressed. She was shell-shocked just standing in this room. Imagine her reaction to everywhere else we would take her.” Cora rolled her eyes at me.

“You should still try. She is your daughter just like Mary, Edith, and Sybil. She deserves a loving home.” I sighed and sat down knowing she was right. I rang for Carson to come in. Just as I did he came in with Mr. Bates. 

“Ah Carson I just rang for you.” I said putting on a pleasant act. 

“My lord sorry to intrude but Mr. Bates has something he would like to talk to you about.” Carson said letting Bates walk to stand in front of him. 

“My lord did you have a young girl in here earlier?” Mr. Bates asked looking quite worried. 

“Yes. Around 16 looks to be a few years older.” I responded standing up hoping he happened to find her. 

“Well I bumped into her on my way back from a walk. She seemed quite frantic. I tried to invite her here to give her some tea to calm her nerves and when I mentioned Downton she ran away. She seemed quite scared and frightened.” 

“Where did you last see her?” I asked with urgency in my voice. 

“Just on the south lawn. She ran east toward the fields. Might I ask who she is?” Mr. Bates asked. He seemed quite concerned for her safety. 

“I will explain later. For now, send a search party out for her.” Just then thunder could be heard in the distance. “And please hurry.” Mr. Carson and Mr. Bates rushed out of the library to assemble a search party. 

I sighed and fell onto the couch. I was exhausted and worried for my daughter’s safety. A daughter that I didn’t know she existed until an hour ago. Soon Matthew, Branson, Barrow, Carson, Bates, and William entered the room. “Men I need your help. I will explain later but a guest of Downton has run away and become lost in the fields. I worry for her safety with this intense storm. Please find her. I will give a reward to whoever finds her.” Tears were close to falling down my face. Cora came to my side and gave me a warm hug. 

“Will find her cousin Robert.” Matthew said putting a hand on my shoulder. “What does she look like?” 

“She is around five feet five inches, probably one hundred pounds, long brownish/reddish hair, blue eyes, and she is sixteen, but looks to be about 18 or 19. Her name is Alice.” The men nod and head out. I go to follow but Cora holds me back. “Cora I have to go.”

“Robert you need to rest. You are completely exhausted. They will find her. I will come get you when they do, but you need to rest.” Cora said calmly trying to get me to relax. 

“Cora I love you, but I have made an enormous mistake. I must find her and make everything better.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to catch up with the other men. Please let us not be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Matthew’s POV_ **

The grounds were soaked from the rain and it was only going to get worse. “Robert we should go inside. Tomorrow it will be easier. We will be dry and fully rested.” I called to him hoping to snap some sense into him. 

“I have to find her Matthew! I have to find her before it’s too late! She could be hurt or lost or worse!” He yelled pushing forward. Isis was beside him the whole time taking care of her master. I turned to my left to see William. 

“Have you ever seen him act like this?” I asked him quite curious why this normally put together man was so broken over a girl who he barely knows. I looked down to see the faint remainders of foot prints. They probably were created at the beginning of this storm. “I found something!” I yelled to the others while following the tracks. William ran with me to the edge of the hill. 

“There’s someone down there!” William yelled looking down at the base of the steep hill. “I don’t think they’re conscious. We have to get down there.” He said about to jump down the hill. I grabbed him by the collar. 

“Wait!” I yelled pulling him to my side. “Bates has rope. Wait for him and the others to get here and then we can act.” William looked at me then the person. 

“They don’t have time to wait. Who knows how long they have been there!” William yelled before sliding down the hill. The rain was pounding down. 

“Bloody hell,” I muttered under my breath. “Men! Over here!” I yelled to the others. Soon the other men surrounded me and looked down the hill. William was at the bottom with the person who now I could see fit cousin Robert’s description. William gently picked up the young woman and tried to climb but slipped and slid down the hill. As he slid he hit a large rock with his arm. He let out a yell of pain. “William! Are you alright?” I called down ready to slide down the hill to help.

“I’m okay!” William called up. “It’s too steep and slippery to climb.” He gently laid the young girl down and looked around trying to find a way out. “There are a bunch of fallen trees blocking any other way out.” He kneeled down and checked on Alice. William took his coat off and laid it on top of her. 

“We need to get them out of there!” Cousin Robert yelled about to jump down the hill. Carson and I both grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back away from the edge. 

“My lord please be calm.” Carson said trying to snap the poor man out of his hysterics. “Barrow, Branson. Throw the rope down. We will pull them up.” 

“William we are going to throw a rope down.” I called down to the poor boy. “Tie it around the girl and we’ll pull her up then do the same for you.” He nodded. I showed a thumbs up to Barrow and Branson and they proceeded to throw the rope down. William attempted to tie the rope but his hurt arm was getting in the way. 

“Bloody hell mate.” Barrow muttered under his breath. 

“I’ll go down and help,” I said and slid, quite gracefully, down the hill to William and Alice. “William how are you?” 

“Take her up. She needs the help more than me.” William said still trying to tied the rope. He groaned in pain as he tried. 

“Stop it before you hurt yourself more.” I grabbed the rope out of his hands and tied the knot. Together we carried her closer to the edge of the hill. 

“Pull!” We yelled together as we lifted her up into the air to help those at the top. Soon she was at the top in Branson’s arms. The rope came back down. I grabbed it and tied it around Williams waist. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we started to climb. The men at the top pulled us to the edge and to safety. As we got to the top, the storm seemed to lighten up.

“Thank you William and Matthew.” Robert said as he patted my back. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” 

“We need to get back to the house.” Branson interrupted. The poor girl was in his arms still unconscious. Mr. Bates pulled a blanket out of the bag draped over his shoulder and wrapped it around the poor girl. 

“She’s cold as ice, my lord.” Bates chimed into the conversation as he held a hand to the girl’s forehead. 

“Barrow go ahead with William and tell them to fetch the doctor.” Robert ordered. The two nodded and started running. 

“I’ll go with them. Tell the ladies what happened.” I said and started running. 

It didn't take too long to get back to the house at a run. The three of us rushed into the house, covered in mud and absolutely exhausted. I ran to the telephone while Barrow ran downstairs to get blankets. “Hello I need Dr. Clarkson.” I panted into the telephone. The operator put me through to the hospital. Soon I heard Clarkson’s voice on the other end. “Clarkson, Matthew Crawley here. We need you to Downton as soon as possible. A girl around sixteen is dreadfully hurt. She is a guest of Lord Grantham. She ran off and fell down a hill during the storm. She was knocked unconscious. We need you urgently.” I was practically yelling by the end. 

“I understand. I will be there as soon as possible. In the meantime get her under blankets and have lukewarm water compress on her forehead. If there are any cuts put bandages on. Lady Sybil can help.” He hung up and when I turned around Lady Mary and Lady Grantham were standing in the hallway taken aback by William and I’s appearance. 

“What has happened?” Mary asked looking between the two of us. 

“I will explain later, but I need you to get Sybil.” I said with the utmost of urgency in my voice. I turned to Lady Grantham. “The others should be here shortly with Alice. Dr. Clarkson should be here soon as well.” 

“What is going on? Who is Alice?” Mary looked baffled at having to be ordered around. 

“Dear I will explain later. Get your sister now. It’s a matter of urgency. I promise to explain later.” Cora said to her daughter as the doors opened again. Branson ran in with Alice still in his arms, the others followed quickly after. “Get her into a room upstairs. Clarkson is on his way.” Cora said trying to be calm in this crazy situation. Mary finally left to get Sybil. Branson hurried up the stairs with Cora leading the way. 

I went and stood by William. He looked awfully pale and was soaking wet, even more so than the rest of us. “Are you okay William?” He was about to answer when he stumbled on his feet. I was able to catch him and help him sit on the ground. Robert ran over worried now about the man who helped save the young girl he seemed to care deeply about. 

“He needs to rest,” Robert says. “Lets get him to his room.” 

“I will take him my lord.” Carson said and walked over to where William and I were. I helped Carson get William to his feet and was going to help when Carson spoke. “No need Mr. Crawley.” He wrapped one of William’s arms around his shoulder and started for the stairs. Mr. Bates stood at attention waiting for an order. Barrow came in from downstairs with blankets. 

“Lady Grantham and Mr. Branson took Alice upstairs.” Robert said. Barrow nodded and rushed up the stairs. Robert began to pace. The worry was now clearly etched on his face. 

“Robert I may not know what your connection with that young Alice is but I know that you care for her.” I reckoned to Robert. He went to speak but I raised my hand to stop him. “Go upstairs and be by her side. I will wait here with Bates for Dr. Clarkson.” I insisted. Robert looked to Bates and he nodded. “Go Robert. Your nerves won’t be eased down here.” He sighed and ran up the stairs. 

“Strange day it is, isn't it Mr. Bates?” I inquired to Bates. He smiled and nodded. 

“Just another eventful day in Downton.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Robert’s POV_ **

I walked up the stairs to see Branson standing outside. I approached quickly, nervous to see my poor daughter. “How is she Branson?” I pleaded as I made it to the door. 

“I-I’m not sure my lord. Lady Sybil, Mary, and Edith are tending to her now. Only so much they can do until Dr. Clarkson arrives.” Branson responded wearily. 

“Go downstairs Branson. Get some tea from Mrs. Patmore to warm up. They probably are quite confused on what’s going on. Reassure them it will be okay.” I placed a hand on Branson’s shoulder. “Thank you for your help today.” He nodded and left. Taking in a deep breath I walked into the room. Cora rushed over to me. 

“Oh Robert!” Cora greeted me.

“How is she?” I questioned walking to the side of the bed. Cora held me back by grabbing my arm. 

“We have to wait for Dr. Clarkson to have any real answers.” She soothed. “Go to your room and get cleaned up.” She turned to Barrow standing in the corner. “You too Mr. Barrow. I don’t want anyone catching a cold.” Barrow nodded while I began to protest. “Robert she is going to be fine.” As I left Dr. Clarkson arrived. Giving into my wife’s words I walked to my room where Isis was there to greet me. 

“Hello love.” I knelt down and pet her. “Glad to see your pretty face.” The door then opened. Bates walked in. 

“Sorry my lord. I was just coming in to set out some clean clothes for you.” Bates said continuing into the room. “Shall I run a bath?”

“Might as well Bates. No way to know how long Dr. Clarkson will be.” Bates nodded sadly and left to the bathroom. 

“If you don’t mind me asking my lord, who is the young girl?” Bates asked politely. 

I paused for a second before dubbing Bates trustworthy enough to know the truth. “Years ago I made a mistake and had an affair with a maid. The young girl, Alice, is the product of the affair.” I sighed and looked down. “I didn’t know she existed until today.” Mr. Bates walked back in and helped me start to undress.

“Well she seemed like a lovely girl, my lord. I really hope she will be okay.” Mr. Bates reckoned. 

“I hope so too Bates.” I said as I looked in the mirror as I took out my cufflinks. “I hope so too.”

*******

After I got all cleaned up it was time for dinner. Bates helped me into dinner clothes. “This feels silly Bates.” I remarked listlessly. 

“I understand my lord but you can not cancel on Dowager Countess. Especially since she is your mother.” Bates reasoned. “She is also already here along with Mrs. Crawley.” I sighed and finished getting ready.

“Please make an excuse for me to be a little late. I want to check on Alice and talk to Dr. Clarkson before he leaves.” I sighed before leaving the room. I headed down the hall to see Mary and Sybil talking outside of Alice’s room. I hurried to my daughters. “Is she okay?” I inquired approaching the girls. 

“Dr. Clarkson is seeing her now.” Sybil soothed as she placed a hand on my arm. “There seems to be no major injuries. We won’t know more until after Dr. Clarkson sees her and when she wakes up.” Tears of relief started falling down my face. “Oh papa!” She hugged me so shocked at my tears. 

“I-I’m sorry…” I stammered. I pulled away from the hug. “There is something I must tell you girls, but it must wait until after dinner. Knowing your grandmother she will not be pleased.” Sybil nodded and Mary just looked even more confused. “Go get ready for dinner quickly. Your grandmother and cousin Isobel are already here. Will you keep them occupied until your mother and I come down?” Sybil nods and gives me a hug.

“It’s going to be okay papa. Everything will be okay.” Sybil smiled and took Mary’s hand. “Lets hurry before Granny starts yelling at Carson.” The two girls smile before running to their rooms. I smiled before walking into the room. 

Alice was laid on the bed in the middle of the opposite wall. She had many blankets draped on her and a compress on her forehead. Cora was sitting on one side holding her hand. Dr. Clarkson was on the other checking Alice’s pulse. “How is she?” Clarkson turned startled. He sighed and walked over to my side as I closed the door. 

“Lord Grantham. She seems to be doing okay.” I sigh a breath of relief. Cora joined my side, hugging me while rubbing my back comforting me. “She quite possibly has a concussion and possibly a broken bone or two. She will need to be watched for the next few hours for when she wakes up. I will come back in the morning to see how she is doing. If she wakes before then keep her relaxed and laying down. You can start to switch to a cold water compress now that her body's back to normal temperature.” Dr. Clarkson started to pack up his bag. 

“Thank you Dr. Clarkson. I’ll have one of the maids keep an eye on her.” Cora said about to open the door for him. 

“I suggest Lady Sybil watch her if she is willing. Her being a nurse would ease all of our nerves.” I nodded at Dr. Clarkson’s request. “I will be back around eight o’clock tomorrow morning.” Cora and I nodded and walked Dr. Clarkson downstairs. Mr. Bates helped him to his car and we joined the others in the sitting room.

“Terribly sorry about the wait.” I apologized. I looked to Cora realizing we didn’t come up with an excuse. 

“How is Alice?” Sybil asked standing up. 

“Who is Alice?” Mother asked looking confused and annoyed to be out of the loop. 

“Alice is going to be okay. Possible concussion but she should wake soon.” Cora told Sybil as I took her hand in mine.

“I would like to know who this Alice is.” Mother said with the utmost annoyance. I looked to Cora and she sent me a reassuring smile. Everyone was already in here so there is no better opportunity to break the news.

“Alice is my daughter.” I started preparing myself for the backlash. “I had an affair years ago with a maid.” Mother at this looked like she was going to pass out. 

“How! How have we never heard about her!” Mother demanded.

“I didn’t know I had another daughter until she arrived on our doorstep this morning.” I looked down ashamed of what I admitted. 

“Where is her mother?” Cousin Isobel trying to bring some calm into this situation. 

“She is dead.” I muttered quietly. “She died in childbirth.” Cora squeezed my hand trying to be supportive. I squeezed back.

“And you are okay with this Cora?” Mother accused standing up.

“I know it’s wrong what he did, but the girl deserves to know her father.” Cora affirmed. “Alice is a sweet girl, but she is so scared.” 

“What’s the plan?” Mary asked in a monotone voice. “How are we going to explain this to the others? We can’t just say you had an affair!”

“What matters now is that we be supportive of her.” Cora declared. “Alice has never seemed to have any true family. Let's give her that chance. She has done nothing wrong to deserve our hate. She was thrown into this complicated situation.” 

“Well said Cora.” Matthew cheered. “If you want, I can say she is my sister or daughter to take the pressure off of you.” Isobel looked at her son shocked. “Cora is right. She was thrown into this situation. We need to do all we can to support her.” 

“Thank you Matthew.” I spoke up. “But that is unnecessary. We will come up with something. This is our burden to bear.” Carson walked in then to announce dinner was ready. I turned to him, “will you send Anna with a tray up to Alice’s room.” Carson nodded and left to tell Anna. 

We all took our seats in the dining room. It was an awkward dinner. No one wanted to address the elephant in the room. Soon the meal was over and the ladies went into the sitting room while Matthew and I went into the library to have a glass of scotch. 

“I am serious Robert with my offer.” Matthew assured. “That young girl doesn’t deserve this mess she’s in. I will say she is my daughter. I can say I had a relationship with a girl when I was young and the girl got pregnant. We can say she died and that I’m her guardian now.” 

I looked at him shocked. He would put himself on the line for me. “And what if you are-”

“Robert don’t think like that, but if it were to happen I would have her be cared for by my mother.” Matthew interrupted. “Robert this plan would work.” 

“I don’t want to put that burden on you and Alice.” I stressed and made my way to a nearby chair and took a seat. “She’s my responsibility. I need to handle this myself.” 

Matthew nodded understanding my point. “Shall we go through?” I nodded and finished my drink. I stood up and followed Matthew into the sitting room. Matthew went to sit with his mother and Mary. I sat down with Cora and could feel my mother’s glare on me. 

“So what is the plan for Alice” Mother spoke up. “I would like to know what we are going to do with my youngest granddaughter.” Matthew gave me a look to remind me that his offer still stands. 

“Matthew came up with an idea, but I need more time to think it through.” I answered exhaustedly. 

“Dear go to bed.” Cora urged. “You had a long and stressful day.” She turned to face Carson. “Send for Bates to meet Robert in his room.” Carson nodded and left the room. “Now go.” I sighed and said my goodnights before heading up. Taking my time, I decided to check in on Alice.

I opened the door to find Anna sitting by her side. “Oh my lord!” She exclaimed and stood up.

“Anna sit down.” I said gently. Anna nodded and sat back down. “How is she?” I asked going to the other side of the bed. I sat down on the edge and took Alice’s hand in mine. 

“She’s doing well. Hasn’t woken up but should soon.” Anna smiled reassuringly at me before continuing. “She seems like a great girl my lord. If you don’t mind my lord, how do you know her?” I sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to be-” 

“It’s fine Anna.” I interrupted. “The thing is I don’t really know her.” Anna looked at me confused. “She’s the daughter I didn’t know I had until this morning.” Anna tried to hide her surprise by covering her mouth. “I had an affair. It’s a time of my life I’m not proud of.” Anna stayed quiet, but she seemed to be understanding. “Please don’t tell anyone else. I’m still coming to terms with this.” 

“You don’t have to stress my lord. I always keep my word.” Anna said with a smile on her face. I smiled back before looking back at Alice. I got up to leave when Alice woke up with a start. 

“Wh-Where am I?” She asked looking everywhere in a panic. 

“You are at Downton my love.” I said. “Anna go get Sybil.” Anna nodded and walked out of the room. “How do you feel? Does anything hurt?” Alice just looked at me, not talking. “You are safe here. I promise nothing bad will happen to you ever again.” I gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back before looking very tired. “Go back to sleep. You need the rest.” She smiled weakly before falling asleep. I adjusted her blanket getting ready to leave when Sybil came in. Turning quickly I shushed her and pointed to the sleeping Alice. 

“How long was she awake?” Sybil asked picking up a notebook off of one of the bedside tables. 

“Only a few minutes. She seemed very confused and frightened.” I answered sighing. “She got very tired fast and fell back asleep.” Sybil nodded and jotted down her notes.

“I’ll stay here tonight to keep an eye on her. If she wakes again I will send someone to get you.” Sybil said taking her seat on the chair Anna sat in before. “Now go get some rest. Poor Mr. Bates is probably still waiting for you in your room.” I nodded and was about to leave before kissing Alice on the head and giving Sybil a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry Papa. She’s in good hands.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alice’s POV_ **

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. A woman, maybe in her twenties, was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book. “Wh-Who are you?” I asked. She jumped in her seat, startled at me speaking. She turned to face me and smiled. 

“I’m Lady Sybil Crawley.” She said. “I’m your sister.” She smiled and stood up. As she walked over to the bedside table she continued talking. “How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m feeling ok-okay…” My voice seemed to leave me all of the sudden. I had no idea my father had other children. It makes sense since he is an earl, but the thought of having siblings never crossed my mind. 

She smiled and handed me a glass of water. “No pain?” I shook my head. Big mistake. Pain swelled through my head. “It’s okay. Lie down. I’ll fetch for Dr. Clarkson.” She walked over and rung a bell. Soon a lady in a maid’s outfit came into the room. “Anna will you please have Carson call for Dr. Clarkson and bring a tray up here.” Anna nodded and was about to leave before Sybil added one last thing, “and please tell Papa that Alice is awake!” Anna nodded again and left the room closing the door. 

The thought of seeing my father made me sick to my stomach. Anxiety rose through my body. So much that I was shaking uncontrollably. “I-I have to g-go!” I tried to stand up but immediately fell. Sybil tried to catch me, but I was already on the ground. I tried to stand again, but to no avail. Tears were falling down my face in rapid succession. “I-I have to go! I-I can’t have him send me back!” I kept trying to stand, but always got the same result. 

“Alice please calm down.” She kneeled down in front of me. “No one is sending you anywhere.” Sybil wrapped her arms around me. Sobs shook my body. It was calm until the door opened. We looked up to see my father and another older man standing there. In my hysteria I thought it was my uncle. 

“No! Please! Don’t send me back home with him!” I screamed trying to back away. Sybil turned to our father and gave him a pleading look before turning back to me. 

“Alice look into my eyes.” Sybil stated calmly trying her best to soothe the panic in me. But I couldn’t look into her eyes. They were fixated on my father and the man my brain convinced me to be my uncle. “Alice please look into my eyes.” As I forced myself to look away, I could see the look of hurt in my father’s eyes. I managed to force myself to look into Sybil’s eyes. “It’s going to be okay Alice. It’s okay. You are safe. We won’t send you anywhere.” Sybil’s voice was calm and soft. My breathing returned to a more normal state. I felt exhausted. Sybil turned to the men standing in the doorway. “How long till Dr. Clarkson arrives?” 

As she spoke a man with white hair, mustache, and a bowtie walked into the room with a tall young man with blonde hair and dressed in the clothes of a footman entered the room. “I’m here. How is our patient?” The man with the mustache asked as he walked in placing his bag on the dresser. 

“She’s a little overwhelmed.” Sybil said looking up to the doctor. “William may I have some help getting Alice back onto the bed.” The young man, known as William, walked towards me. I shrunk back into the corner. William stopped and kneeled down to my level next to Sybil. 

“It’s okay my lady. I’m just going to help you onto the bed so Dr. Clarkson can get a better look. Alright?” He held out his hand and gave me a sweet sincere smile. Sensing his kindness I reached my hand out and placed it into his. He took a step forward so he could put his other arm on my back. I pushed with my legs to try and stand up, but struggled. William seeing my struggle, helped by having me put more weight onto him. Together, I was able to stand and get to the bed. After laying down on the bed he went to leave, but I gently grabbed his hand to get him to stay. He smiled and stayed next to me. 

The doctor walked over to the side of the bed after helping Sybil stand up. “Hello Alice. My name is Dr. Clarkson. I just want to make sure you are okay.” He gave me a kind smile. I looked to both Sybil and William for support. William let a small smile reach me before going back to standing in his proper stance. Sybil smiled a large encouraging smile. “Does anything hurt?” Dr. Clarkson asked as he sat down next to me. 

“M-My head…” I stuttered still unsure of all of these new people. The doctor nodded. My eyes kept wandering around the room keeping an eye on where everyone one was. 

“Lord Grantham it might be helpful if it was just Sybil and I here for the examination.” Dr. Clarkson said turning to face my father.

“Yes that is for the best.” My father said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He turned to the man next to him. “Carson have a tray brought up for her.” The man, who I can now see clearly is not my uncle, nodded and left the room. My father followed shortly after. William went to leave, but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused. We locked eyes and I sent a pleading look to him. He smiled and stood to where he was previously. 

“Alright Alice,” Dr. Clarkson said trying to regain my attention. “How do you feel? Anything hurt?”

“I-I feel tired… My head is throbbing and my heart is racing faster than a horse at a gallop.” Dr. Clarkson nodded and made a note into a journal Sybil handed him previously. “I’m confident you have a concussion. You will need to stay on bed rest for at least a week. Depending on how you are feeling you can start to go on walks, but nothing exciting.” I nodded before letting out a large yawn. “I will give Sybil some medicine she can give you for the pain if needed.” I nodded again. He smiled and left the room. 

“Why don’t you get some rest Alice?” Sybil suggested. “If you need anything just ring this bell,” she said as she set a bell onto the bedside table. She smiled at me and pulled the covers so I was more covered. “We will let you be.” Sybil turned to leave. So did William.

“C-Can Wil-William stay?” I asked meekly. Sybil stopped and turned to William. 

“It should be fine, if William is alright with it.” Sybil responded looking at William. 

“It’s fine milady. I don’t mind. It’ll be a nice change of pace.” William smiled at the two of us.

“Alright. I’ll let Carson and father know.” Sybil said smiling. She turned to William. “If anything changes for the worse, I’m just a shout away.” Sybil added before leaving. William seemed to relax before sitting down in a chair. 

“So your name is William?” I asked trying to get to know this man I felt strangely comfortable with. “Y-Your voice… It-It sounds fa-familiar.” I stuttered. 

“I was one of the men to help find you.” He said. I looked at him confused. “You fell down a hill during the storm. There was a rock at the bottom. We think you hit your head on that.” 

“I-I can’t remember. The last thing I re-remember is bumping i-into a man n-named Mr… Bates? I think that was his name.” I tried to focus on remembering what happened but it only made my head hurt worse. My face contorted in pain. 

“Easy now.” William said sitting up. “Dr. Clarkson said to rest. Why don’t you fall asleep.” I looked up at him. Confused at why he was being so nice to me.

“Wh-Why are you be-being so n-nice to m-me?” Words my uncle said went racing through my head.

_ ‘No one likes you; you will die alone, he’s just faking it.’  _ I blinked my eyes a few times trying to clear my head. 

“I-I should rest. Do you know any good stories?” William looked at me confused. “You know, fairy tales, legends, and myths?” I said clarifying. 

“Oh!” He said with a smile on his face. “I only know the ones my mum used to tell me as a boy.” He looked down sadly when he mentioned his mum. “Sorry.” William said snapping out of his sadness. “I haven’t talked about her much since she…” 

“I understand. I never met my mum. Was raised by my aunt and uncle.” I said looking down. “Maybe telling one of her stories will help. That’s what my aunt did with me when my mom passed away.” William smiled and started his story. I only heard a few minutes of it before I was out like a light. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alice’s POV** _

My eyes fluttered awake. I looked around the room. No one was in here with me. My heart started to race. I looked around trying to find the bell Sybil gave me. Seeing it, I grabbed it and rang it. My hand was shaking so much that I barely had to put in the effort. Soon an older woman walked in.

“Yes miss?” She popped her head in. When she saw my distress she hurried to my side. “It’s okay love. You’re okay.” Her voice was comforting like a mothers. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She asked holding me at arms length.

“I-I…” stuttered out of my mouth. I was too anxious to say anything. My body continued to shake in fear. I have only felt like this a few times, but aunt Maria always knew what to do. 

“It’s okay sweetie. I just need you to breathe.” The kind woman said while rubbing my back. “Breathe in.” She said while doing it herself. “Breathe out,” she exhaled dramatically getting me to giggle. “See everything is fine.” She smiled and pulled me into another hug. 

A few minutes later the shaking stopped and I could form a coherent sentence. “Wh-Who are you?” I stuttered. 

The woman smiled before answering, “Mrs. Hughes. I’m housekeeper here at Downton.” She stood up slowly as if her body was reluctant to stop it’s rest. “Do you need anything love?” 

“Some tea? And could you ask Sybil to come here please?” I asked meekly. I’m still not comfortable with the whole giving orders thing yet. 

“Of course milady. I will be right back.” Mrs. Hughes smiled and left the room. I looked around the room. I might as well get acquainted with it if I’m going to be on bed rest for a week. 

A few moments later I heard a knock on the door causing me to jump. I didn’t expect Mrs. Hughes to be that fast. “Come in!” I called sitting up in the bed. The door opened to show my father. “O-Oh! L-Lord Gr-Grantham!” I stuttered trying to sit up more. 

“It’s okay and you can call me Robert. I’m your father after all.” He said walking into the room. “I hope you are doing okay.” 

“I-I’m feeling a bit b-better.” I stuttered again. I looked at him trying to figure out what family semblance I had with him. “Y-You know I-I don’t s-see any family se-semblance between us.” He laughed and walked over to the chair next to my bed. 

He spoke as he sat in it. “Yes well you do have a lot of your mother’s good looks.” A faint smile appeared on his face. “You do have my eyes. Your mother had very dark eyes. It was quite odd paired with her bright red hair.” 

“D-Do you miss my mother?” I asked sheepishly hoping I wouldn’t trigger any anger. He looked off for a moment thinking about my words.

“I do. She was a wonderful woman. I may not be proud of my actions, but I’m glad I did it.” I looked at him confused. “If I didn’t do it, I wouldn’t have another beautiful daughter.” I blushed and looked down. The door opened and Mrs. Hughes came in with a tray in her arms. 

“Oh sorry for interrupting.” She apologized as she placed the tray on my lap. “Here’s your tea milady.” I smiled and gave her a quiet thank you. “Lady Sybil said she will come up when she is done her rounds which should be in twenty minutes.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Hughes.” I said and looked to my father and then back to Mrs. Hughes. “Can you send William up here with a book? I feel bad I fell asleep during his story earlier today.” Mrs. Hughes looked a little shocked before looking at my father. My father nodded and Mrs. Hughes smiled and nodded back. She left the room and went to find William. 

“You seem to be getting along with William.” My father said as I poured milk into my tea. 

“He is a nice man.” I said slightly embarrassed. “I don’t know why, but there is something about him that makes me feel safe. I’ve never felt like that before.” I suddenly stopped and looked up at my father worried that I slipped up. 

“What do you mean?” He asked leaning forward, concern edged on his face.

“W-We didn’t live in the best neighborhood. My uncle couldn’t find a stable job for a long time and my aunt had to take care of me and my cousins.” Robert nodded for me to continue. “That’s why I came here. My aunt knew that my mother had left a letter with the name of my father in it. She thought that if I went to find you I could have a better life.” Tears started to fall down my face. “That was the last thing she said to me before-” I cut myself off sobbing. Robert leaned forward and gave me a hug. 

“It’s okay darling,” he whispered. “You are here now and I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you again.” He pulled away and brushed a tear off my face. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Robert said while standing up. A shy and nervous William walked into the room. He had a book in his hands. “I will leave you two then.” Robert said walking towards the door. “If you feel up to it you can join us for dinner later.” I smiled and nodded. “Take good care of her William.” He said sternly. 

“Yes my lord.” William affirmed standing even straighter. Robert smiled at me before leaving the room. 

“Thank you for coming William.” I said before taking a sip of my tea. “I felt bad for falling asleep during your story so I thought we could try again.” I blushed and looked down at my tea. 

“Yes milady.” William said before taking a seat in the same chair he sat in before. “What story would you like to hear?” He asked handing me the book. It was a copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales. I opened up the table of contents and looked through the large selection. 

“Cinderella please.” I handed him back the book. Carefully he flipped to the page the story began on. “Quite a fitting story.” He smiled before starting the story. 

“Once upon a time there was a rich man who lived happily with his wife for a long time, and they had one little girl together. Then the wife became deathly ill…” I listened as he told the story I was so familiar with. Even though I’ve heard it a thousand times it was like it was all new again as he told the story. 

Soon as the story was done there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” I called. Sybil walked in with a smile on her face. 

“Hi Alice! How are you feeling?” She asked stepping into the room.

“A lot better. William has been reading me stories.” I said sending a sweet smile to William. He looked down smiling slightly. There was a hint of redness on his face. 

“Well I was thinking that if you feel up to it that you could come to dinner tonight.” Sybil asked taking a seat onto the bed. “You could meet our two older sisters and cousin Matthew.” She smiled brightly at me. I swear she is only smiles. 

“That would be great Sybil,” I smiled giving her a hug. “I hope they like me.” I muttered under my breath but Sybil heard me. 

“You will be fine. Granny isn’t coming tonight so it will be an easy night.” Sybil turned to William. “Will you take down Alice’s tea tray and fetch Anna for us?” William nodded and stood up from his chair. He set the book on the bedside table before taking the tray gently off my lap.

“Thank you William.” I piped before he left the room. He nodded his head with a smile and left. I sighed happily as the door closed. Sybil let out a giggle. I turned to her, “what’s so funny?”

“You definitely think he’s cute.” She giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. 

“I don’t know why but he makes me feel safe and all bubbly inside.” I said leaning back onto the pillow. 

“Well don’t let father know. He would throw a fit.” Sybil said still giggling. 

“Why?” I asked curiously. “Does he not like William?” 

Sybil went quiet once she realized that I didn’t understand. “No. William is a footman. You’re a lady. Our worlds don’t overlap.” Sybil said sadly. 

“Something makes me think you like a servant.” I fired back at her making her blush. “Point him out to me during dinner.” I giggled. 

“He won’t be at dinner. He’s a chauffeur.” She said with an air of whimsy in her voice. Before I could ask more the door opened. “Anna! Great timing. Will you help Alice get ready for tonight?” Sybil asked standing up. “Alice follow me. We will get ready in my room. I have a perfect dress you can borrow.” Slowly I got up off of the bed and walked arm in arm with Sybil and Anna to Sybil’s room. Anna helped me sit down onto the bed as Sybil goes into her closet to find a dress I can borrow. She pulls out a pale pink dress for me and a pale blue dress for her. Both are very simple with beautiful intricate details. 

“Oh Sybil! I could never wear this! It’s too pretty! I would ruin it in a heartbeat.” Anna smiled and took the pink dress from Sybil. 

“That’s okay Alice. I don’t care. I’m not really a pink kind of girl.” She smiled and started to get dressed. Anna helped me get ready.

Once we were dressed Sybil and Anna helped me to the chair in front of the vanity. Sybil turned to Anna once I was settled. “Anna could you see if there are any wheelchairs downstairs not being used for an injured soldier we can use for Alice?” Anna nodded and left the room. Sybil stood behind me and carefully undid my braid. “What would you like me to do with your hair?” I watched her through the mirror as she brushed my messy reddish brown hair. 

“A simple low bun please” I asked politely. She smiled and got to work. Soon my hair was done in a bun with some intercite braids and pins. Sybil did her own hair is a similar style to mine. Opening a drawer in her vanity she pulled two gorgeous necklaces. One was silver with light blue gems placed in the center. The other necklace was gold with an amethyst gem at the center.

“Sybil I can’t. You were kind enough to lend the dress. I could never-” Sybil shook her head at me.

“You are going to wear the necklace. Imagine how happy Papa will be when he sees you all dressed up.” Sybil smiled cheerfully. God I swear she never stops smiling. Anna walked in then looking slightly flushed. 

“We have one but we couldn’t get it upstairs for her.” Anna said. 

“It’s fine Anna. Alice is coming downstairs. I think she can get down the stairs to the chair. Right Alice?” Sybil looked to me with a hint of worry in her eyes. I nodded reassuringly. 

“I’ll get William to help.” Anna said walking out of the room. Sybil turned back to the mirror and put her necklace on. 

“What is everyone like?” I asked feeling a little overwhelmed at the thought of meeting my new family. 

“They are all nice. Mary, the oldest, can be snarky, but she has a heart of gold. It just takes a while to get there.” I smiled and nodded taking a mental note of everything Sybil is telling me. “Then there is Edith. Poor Edith has had some bad luck when it comes to love. She’s sweet, but her and Mary like to get on each other’s nerves.” Note to never irritate either of them. “Mama, Cora, is the nicest woman I have ever met. Maybe second to Cousin Isobel.” I looked down at my lap at the mention of their mother. “Don’t worry. She will love you just as much as she loves me and our sisters.” The door opened and a tall blonde man walked in dressed in a very fancy suit. “Matthew!” Sybil called running to hug him. 

“Sybil you just saw me yesterday.” He laughed as he hugged back. 

“I know but it’s not the same.” They both sighed. “So how can I help you?” 

“I wanted to ask if I could escort you two ladies to dinner.” Matthew sent a nice smile to me. 

“Th-That would b-be gr-great.” I stuttered shyly. Matthew walked over and offered his arm to me. I gently grabbed it and stood up. I tripped over my feet, but he caught me. I looked up and smiled at him shyly. He took his other arm and wrapped it around my waist helping me walk towards the door. Together we walked down the stairs with Sybil ahead of us. Once we reached the bottom of the main stairs, they helped me into a wooden chair with large metal wheels. “Th-Thank you.” I said. Sybil smiled and pushed my chair into the library where a bunch of people were. Robert turned and when he saw us he smiled. 

“Alice! How great it is for you to join us!” Robert walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged back happily. He turned to face the rest of the people in the room. “Everyone this is Alice.” He was practically beaming with happiness. “Alice this is our family.” Two younger women walked over to me and my chair. The brunette spoke first.

“It’s nice to meet our mysterious younger sister.” She smirked before continuing. “I’m Mary the eldest.” I held my hand out for her to shake. She shook it reluctantly. 

“I’m Edith the second eldest.” The other woman spoke. “It’s a pleasure to meet our new little sister!” Edith was smiling a kind smile. A woman I recognized from my first day here walked over. 

“You look beautiful my dear.” She leaned over and gave me a warm hug. When she pulled away she spoke up again. “I didn’t get to properly introduce myself last time we met. I’m Cora Crawley, Robert’s wife.” I smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry, I will treat you just like you were one of my own.” I smiled and said a quiet thank you at her kindness. She turned to gesture to a woman sitting on a chair behind her. “This is Mrs. Crawley, Matthew’s mother. She works with the hospital to help the poor injured soldiers when they come here.” 

Mrs. Crawley smiled kindly at me, “please call me Isobel.” I nodded. “And I can see you met my son Matthew.” She gestured to Matthew who was standing beside me. “He was one of the men to help you get back to Downton.” Isobel seemed like the proud mother type. She seemed to brag about him without realizing she was bragging. 

I turned to Matthew with a look of shock on my face. “Y-You h-helped me?” I asked wondering why someone like him would help someone like me. 

“Of course I did.” He said sitting down in the arm chair that was next to where I stopped my wheelchair. “Cousin Robert was so upset when you ran off. I had never seen him act like that before. I had a feeling you were a very special person.” He smiled at me. Not a flirtatious, but one of kindness. 

“Thank you.” I blushed looking down. I wasn’t used to all of this attention. Shifting uncomfortably in my seat I looked up at the people in the room. 

“Let's eat, shall we?” Cora said standing up from her seat. The others followed and I almost got up before I remembered my legs are weak. I sighed and looked down. I tried to wheel myself but I only went in a circle. I groaned in annoyance and threw my hands in the air. Matthew chuckled before standing behind my chair. He pushed me into the dinning room. William was in there all dressed up to serve dinner. He offered me a kind smile as he pulled a chair away so my wheelchair could replace it. I smiled to show my gratitude and let Matthew push my chair into the spot. Sybil sat down on my left and Matthew to my right. Mr. Carson and William served the dinner.

“My dear, where did you grow up?” Isobel asked me as we ate our first course.

“I-I grew up in West-Westminster…” I answered still nervous of what they think of me. 

“That is a beautiful area.” Isobel charmed seeming to be picturing it in her head. “Matthew’s father and I visited there on our honeymoon.” 

“Where is he now?” I asked. Isobel looked down sadly. A tear fell down her face.

“My father died a few years ago.” Matthew said gently. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” I said quickly, hoping that she wouldn’t hate me for bringing up her late husband. 

“It’s quite alright dear. It’s been long enough that it doesn’t hurt as much.” Isobel sighed and the room went into another round of silence. Carson and William came and took our plates before giving us the next course. My eyes widened when I saw how much food was on the plate. Sybil giggled and soon the others joined in. I blushed before starting this course. 

“So who did you live with before coming here?” Edith asked after the laughter died down.

“My-My aunt and uncle raised me with my cousins.” My voice was quieter. Bad memories flooded my brain. The abuse, torment, my horrible uncle, my caring aunt. It all flowed through my brain like a river. I felt my body begin to shake. “I-I’m suddenly not feeling well. Please excuse me.” So involved in my fear I stood out of the wheelchair and walked to the door. The others probably shared worried glances, but before anyone could speak up and before I got to the door my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I heard chairs scraping against the floor as the others stood up to come help me. 

My vision was coming in and out of focus. When I looked up I could see William’s face. It was blurry, but I recognized his blue eyes. “Alice are you all right?” My mouth opened to answer, but a new wave of dizziness took over. 

“Get her upstairs.” I heard Sybil’s voice yell. “Carson call for Dr. Clarkson!” I felt someone put their arms under my knees and my back. “William take her to her room. Someone get a bowl of cold water and a cloth.” It was then William carried me out of the room. My body began to shut down. My eyes began to close.

“Stay with me Alice,” I heard William plead. My body ran out of energy and would not function any more. My eyes closed again and I went into a peaceful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_William’s POV_ **

Her beautiful eyes closed. I tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn’t. For once she looked peaceful. When I got to her room I laid her down and placed a blanket over her. I smiled when I saw the book we were reading earlier was still on her bedside table. 

The others walked into the room in a loud hustle. I turned around and placed a finger to my lips, shushing them. They turned their focus to see Alice peacefully asleep on the bed.

“Is she okay?” Lord Grantham asked worriedly. 

“She seems fine m’lord. Just tired.” I said standing in proper posture.

“That’s good to hear. I still want Dr. Clarkson to see her though.” I nodded and stepped away from Alice’s bed. Lady Sybil stepped forward and checked Alice’s vitals. 

“She seems fine. Heart rate is slightly elevated, but other than that she is just exhausted.” Lady Sybil said with a look of relief on her face. “Lets go finish dinner and I’ll wait here until Dr. Clarkson is here.”

“I can stay here milady while you finish dinner.” I offered to Lady Sybil. 

“That is very kind of you William. If anything changes yell for one of us.” Lady Sybil led the rest of her family out of the bedroom. I sighed and relaxed my posture. I picked up the book off of the bedside and began to read a story. The story was Briar Rose, a story my mother would read to my siblings before they passed away. This story was always her favorite to read. 

“A king and a queen once upon a time reigned in a country a great way off, where in those days there were fairies.” I read aloud. As I read I felt more relaxed and Alice seemed more relaxed in her sleep. I was in the middle of the next story, Rumpelstiltskin, when Dr. Clarkson entered the room with Lady Sybil behind him. As soon as I saw them I stood straight up in attention. 

“Easy William.” Sybil said kindly as she walked to the other side of the bed. “How is she?”

“The same as you left, milady.” I responded with a slight bow. 

“William no need to be formal with me. Right now I’m simply a nurse.” Sybil said before turning to Dr. Clarkson. “What do you think?” He thought a moment before answering.

“I think her body is still in shock from previous trauma. She needs rest and a calm environment.” Dr. Clarkson said. “It’s not a common diagnosis but I believe she has panophobia. A fear of everything.” 

“What can we do to help her?” Lady Sybil asked, taking her sister’s hand in hers. 

“Slowly introduce her to life here. Introduce her to people one at a time. For now keep her with people she trusts.” Dr. Clarkson started to gather his things. “If that doesn’t work-”

“It will work. I’m positive.” Sybil started to lead Dr. Clarkson out of the room but turned back to me. “William, will you watch her for a few more minutes? I’m just going to tell the rest of the family and then get changed. I will be back.” I nodded and she left. As soon as she was out of the door I slumped into the chair. 

“Oh Alice.” I said softly, taking her hand in mine. “Please get better. Your family is so worried about you.” I paused for a moment coming to a realization. “I’m worried about you. I care about you.” What am I thinking. I just met her. How can I already have feelings for her? She’s the daughter of my employer. It can’t be love. 


End file.
